


Bonnie & Clyde [together til' we die]

by orphan_account



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Guns, I'm Sorry, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Underage Smoking, Violence, but also not really, chengstin, dont ruin your youth or let it be ruined by me, i swear to god dont be like them, stop smoking kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bonnie and Clydejust friends just friendstil' we die til' we die[or: where Chengcheng tells himself not to fall in love, but ends up tripping over guns and Justin anyway]





	Bonnie & Clyde [together til' we die]

**Author's Note:**

> pls take the warnings seriously and do not judge me for writing underage stuff here, they're actually both legally allowed to have sex in germany.

They were twelve when they were taken away from their families. It’s not like they didn’t know that their families had problems, it’s not like they didn’t know that their families were involved with the Triads, it’s not like they didn’t expect to be sold on the streets one day, but for fucks sake, they were twelve and when you’re twelve your world doesn’t consist of guns and trafficking, it consists of scary girls and your biggest problem was if the newest Wii game was out yet.

Chengcheng knew that his family had problems paying debts from the casinos that went insolvent, had problems paying the tuition fee from his sisters studies; knew that they were in trouble because his father told a few high horses to fuck off and that was something you had to pay with your head for in the Triads. Chengcheng grew up with this stuff, his parents constantly trying to get them and especially him out of the black hole that the mafia and criminality in general was, but also constantly failing and so it didn’t surprise him when they came to their house one day, big, scary men.

They ripped him out of his mothers grip, out of the grip of safety and dragged him to the door, but he screamed and tried to fight, clinging to everything he could grab only to witness his mother being shot in the head in front of his eyes. They also took his father with them, bringing him to the same place as they brought Chengcheng, just to make him see how they tortured his father; just to make him see how they cut off his fingers, one by one, just to forbid him to cry when he could hear his fathers screams, just to stuff a cloth into his mouth when he started screaming himself when they cut his father’s throat when they had the information they needed.

He had to live with the Triads after that, lucky enough to not be sold by them to some pervert on the street, because Zhu Zhengting (the son of the Triads boss) had taken quite a liking to him. They trained him to be an assassin, a contract killer, killing people at the tender age of 15 for them, stabbing CEO's when they got problematic, poisoning celebrities who had developed an uncomfortable addiction to cocaine and wanted to tell, paying bribes to the police to keep their mouth shut.

And one day, at the sweet age of 16, Fan Chengcheng met Justin.

Justin was special, because he was like Chengcheng. He could understand him. Was able to process why Chengcheng refused to talk more than a word in a minute. Was able to understand why Chengcheng refused to kill kids. Was able to understand why Chengcheng obeyed to the fate he had been given and never tried to flee. Justin understood Chengcheng so well, because their families both tried to flee from the system and you can’t flee from the system. Justin understood him so well, because their families both had to pay the price of trying to flee.

Justin was two years younger than Chengcheng, also taken away at the tender age of twelve, both taken to another city and got moved to Beijing at 14. They needed him here. He was a sweet kid at first, harmless at the first sight, deadly at the second. His innocent looks were perfect for bribing people into believing that he wouldn’t do any harm to them. They coed at him and tried to pet his hair and said how cute he was. For most people Justin met in the time when he was with Chengcheng was the word “cute” the last thing they said. Chengcheng was careful not to use this word around Justin ever again after witnessing him killing a twenty year old man for calling him cute.

They both continued to grow up in the Triads, getting better and better and also closer and closer at the same time. There was no one else in the triads he felt so close to as Justin. Not even Zhengting (who could be called his father – more likely mother – by now). Also, there was this chemistry between them. Like, when you’re an assassin you don’t have time for a girlfriend. You don’t have time for dates, for fun and for sex. So, maybe, just maybe, they decided to...help each other out a bit. At first it only consisted of the occasional handjob here and there, but soon it was a full-blown friend with benefits thing.

Chengcheng tried so hard not to fall for him, he tried so so hard, because they were both boys, they were both killers and they both didn’t have the guarantee of waking up tomorrow. No one could promise them that they would even be alive tomorrow, but _falling in love_ was something Chengcheng could just not afford. He didn’t want to get attached to Justin, like he always got with people, because he was so scared of losing him it hurt.

Also, it may could be the fact that Justin was a bit to grown for his age, a bit to much of an adult, a bit too mature (but maybe that’s just what killing people at the age of fourteen makes out of you) and so Chengcheng couldn’t feel bad for taking advantage of him (or at least he felt like he did, even if it was mostly Justin who initiated the action). Or maybe that was just what Chengcheng told himself to make himself feel okay about the whole “falling for a minor” thing. After all he was now eighteen and Justin still sixteen.

And now, today, at the age of eighteen, he had to admit to himself that he had completely and utterly fallen in love with Huang Minghao (he stopped calling him that a long time ago, after Justin pulled the dagger at his throat a bit to harshly to be considered friendly when he used the name).

  


____________________________________

  


They were assigned to killing the CEO of a high company today, only two hours before the meeting left, only two hours of peace left, before they had to go and kill him, shoot him in the head and pull the trigger again. Chengcheng knew it should disgust him, with how less he cared about the person he was supposed to shoot and with how much he risked his life out there for nothing. But he couldn’t, couldn’t bring himself to suppress the kick, the excitement he got out of it, couldn’t hide it in front of Justin just how _much_ it turned him on to pull the trigger and see someone close his eyes forever. He got high of the excitement and got off to the thought of pulling the trigger against Justin’s head.

When he first found out that he had serious kink for violence, he was scared. Scared that Justin would think he was disgusting, scared of himself because he felt abnormal, but when he told Justin he just laughed and said that he knew it even before Chengcheng knew it himself. He said, he saw it in the sparkle in his eyes and noticed it in the way how much faster Chengcheng would come after they finished an assignment.

They were currently chilling on the rooftop of the building their victim was in, the building of his company, looking plain on the outside, but being the centrum of the cocaine traffic from Beijing inside. That was where Cai Xukun had decided to start being trouble for Zhengting (maybe it was also that Zhengting had slept with him and got replaced easier than he would have liked) and so Zhengting decided it was time to end Xukun’s fun and kill him. Chengcheng felt no regret or sympathy with the men, even if he had known him. It was just another faceless victim for him, otherwise he would have gone insane with the amount of people (often from his own team) he had to kill in the past years.

Their legs were lazily dangling over the abyss, both lying on their backs and looking up in the grey sky (it was always grey, the sky was always grey in Beijing), Justin fiddling for the pack of cigarettes in his black jacket, lighter already between his gritted teeth and Chengcheng playing around with his dagger in one hand, while his gun was loosely hanging on it’s trigger from one finger on the other.

He was just about to close his eyes, because he was tired and hungry and sleep seemed like a good solution for both, when Justin nudged his side and he opened his eyes lazily again. “What?”, is the only thing he mumbles angrily, because who thought Justin he was to interrupt his precious beauty sleep.

“Have a cig for me, mate?”, Justin smiled his lopsided grin, eyes crinkling in the process of the former and suddenly Chengcheng was out of breath and not able to move, because he was reminded of the fact why this grin was the reason why felt in love with Justin in the first place. When Chengcheng just continued to stare at Justin blankly, the grin slowly transformed into a scowl, before he nudged Chengcheng again and asked him one more time. Chengcheng awkwardly woke himself out of it, answered with an awkward “uh, sure yes”, before he nervously fumbled for the pack of his own cigarettes in his jacket. When he finally found it after a whole eternity filled with awkwardness, he pulled it out just to be crumbled.

When he gave the cigarette to Justin, he took one look at it and sighed. “Really man, Camel? I thought you finally changed to Marlboro?”, he shot him a disapproving look, which Chengcheng returned which an evenly evil glare. “Be glad I still give you cigarettes, because no one else in our team does anymore, because you smoke so much. Watch out for your lungs, kid”. “Shut up, you’re only two years older than me and since when do you call me kid”. “Since I’m eighteen and the only one here legally allowed to smoke”.

Justin huffed in annoyance and pouted like the kid he was and even if Chengcheng had to smile at his manners, it reminded him again of how wrong their relationship was, how wrong his love for him was and how much of a kid Justin still was, even if he could be really scary sometimes.

Eventually, time flew away and they had to get up and prepare themselves for shooting the target and when Justin was directly next to him, he was almost as tall as Chengcheng and Chengcheng wondered when he had become so tall. Shortly before they left the rooftop, Justin looked him in the eyes, face mature and handsome, eyes full of pain, fear and experiences and again, Chengcheng was shocked by the fact that he was only 16. It was a fact that seemed unbelievable when he saw Justin in the eyes and saw the way they seemed dull in comparison to the light that used to be shining in them. Chengcheng guessed that all the years have made Justin cold.

But when he smiled again, his eyes lit up in the same way they used to, a small part of their past and Chengcheng was reminded again why he fell in love with Justin in the first place and when they kissed on the rooftop that day, a cold day in the late february, it felt a little bit like love.

Only when they separated, he knew that he could lose Justin on this mission, but he just hoped for the best, hoped that everything would be as always and everything would went well. And after they kissed Chengcheng hugged Justin tightly, burying his head into the crook of Justin’s neck. “I love you”, he whispered silently and he could feel Justin smile into his shoulder. “Love you too big bro”.

  


____________________________________

  


They went home that evening, with a few cuts on their cheeks, scar to be left and mark them, but nothing new at all. The mission went exceptionally well and easy, they got into the building easily, sneaked onto tiptoes into Xukun’s office who just had finished his meeting and was turned with his back to him, talking to someone on the cell phone. He didn’t even notice Chengcheng coming right up behind him, he only showed a reaction when he felt the cold metal of the barrel against the back of his head. The last thing he saw when he turned around was the wicked smile of Chengcheng right in front of his face, before Chengcheng pulled the trigger and all the lights went out forever.

They tried to make it out of the building unseen, but the exit Zeren had told them to use was protected by two security man, both of them like two feet tall. In the end, they could flee, but not without getting a few cuts here and there and Justin slitting the throat of one and Chengcheng shooting the other (luckily, he had a silencer). After reporting the success of the mission to Zhengting, they went home, tired and worn out from the day and from life in general, but also high on the spirit and the adrenaline they got of the kick.

They didn’t even bother with eating when they returned to the dorm they shared with a few other people, because Chengcheng had barely thrown off his coat in one corner before Justin had pushed him against the wall and pressed his mouth against his, lips and teeth clashing in a messy manner, Justin violently ripping the buttons of his shirt open, while Chengcheng was busy fumbling with Justin’s fly. They barely made it into Justin’s room, Justin flopping onto his bed, Chengcheng atop of him.

They separated from each other, both panting heavily, eyes clouded with lust and Chengcheng couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful Justin was with a smile on his lips and spread out underneath him, while Chengcheng straddled his hips. He literally could just sit there and stare at Justin all day, but Justin seemed to get impatient and started grinding his hips into Chengcheng while moaning basically like a pornstar. But Chengcheng still didn’t move, only staring at Justin and the only thought that ran through his head was “I love you”.

Justin also seemed to realise that there was something wrong with Chengcheng, because he stopped moving his hips and looked up, right into Chengcheng’s eyes and he saw a universe running through it, stars falling and rising like Chengcheng rose and fell. “Chengcheng is everything okay, you act a bit wei-”, suddenly, Justin got interrupted by Chengcheng.

“I love you”, he blurted out.

“Yeah, I know you do, you always call me your little bro”, Justin rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, but it _wasn’t_.

“That’s not what I meant Justin”, Chengcheng sat up, placing himself on Justin’s hips, who was still sprawled out on the bed. “I mean I _love love_ you. They way where you get butterflies and you are acting dumb for them and you don’t know what you would do without them. I love you in that way”, his eyes were watery now, “and I’m so fucking scared of loosing you without having ever told you”.

“Oh”.

It was the only reaction Chengcheng got from Justin at first.

“So you mean, not the “bro I love you” way of love, but the “I want to hold your hand” way of love?”

“Yeah, basically”, Chengcheng was straight up crying right now, because he just had confessed to his crush who didn’t even seem to love him back and it was so wrong for him to love a sixteen year old and- he just didn’t know it anymore when he buried his face in his hands.”I’m so sorry”, he sobbed poorly, but Justin laughed. “You don’t need to be”.

“But you don’t seem to love me back”, he sobbed in his hands.

It was only when Justin took away his hands from his eyes, that he opened them again and he thought that he must look horrible with the way his eyes must be swollen and red and puffy now, but Justin just smiled at him, before leaning in to kiss him.

“You idiot, I never said I don’t love you back”.

It felt like a world exploded when Justin’s lips captured his.

  


____________________________________

  


It was three months later when they decided to run away in the night, late and sneaky, hidden in the dark just like Zhengting had taught them, even though they’re both sure he would have never expected them to use it to hide from him.

They were running away from the Triads, because they fucked up, fucked up so highly they were sure they must die. Not only did they burn down a storage hall from the Triads with a good amount of money in it, they also had stolen some (10 millions) from Zhengting’s personal storage. It was all because they had found the files for their next assignment, “SUICIDE MISSION” printed in fat, red letters right on the front. So they decided they did not want to die for nothing if they had to die (and they had to), they wanted to die for harming them who betrayed and sold them. They wanted to give back some pain they had to feel over all the years.

They stole a car somewhere in the middle of Beijing, fleeing from the city, somewhere far away. They weren’t exactly inconspicuous on their escape, robbing gas stations and small grocery stores, just enough to live off and they felt like Bonnie and Clyde, young and in love, forever together, together til’ the end.

So it wasn’t a surprise for them when they stopped in a small city at a gas station, Justin throwing on a bandana, a gun in his hand and Chengcheng filling up the gas, that they found them. Chengcheng was done with filling up the gas, chilling in their car, because Justin was the next to drive and Justin had just left the store, running out of it with his arms full of food and other things, when Chengcheng heard the first shot. Panic flooded through his body and filled him with adrenaline and he was quick with slipping into the driver’s seat and starting the engine, opening the door for Justin. “Run, Justin, run!”.

Justin, who seemed frozen for a second, dropped everything he had in his arms, before rushing to the car, while Chengcheng hastily turned around to see three black cars coming closer and closer in the background. When Justin had finally jumped in the a car, he didn’t even wait for him to close the door, but directly drove of the gas station with squealing tires, dirt dusting up behind them.

He heard the guns clicking behind them, shots coming closer and closer and when the first shot hit through the window, Justin ducked out of reflex, before grabbing under the seat and pulling up his other gun, which was fully loaded. “Chengcheng, concentrate on driving!”, he said before turning around on the seat and pulling the trigger for the first time directed at Zhengting.

They both knew it was futile to hope they wouldn’t die, but at that very moment the only thought running through Chengcheng’s head was “let him get into heaven, please”. He had corrupted that kid and he felt like he was the only reason why Justin had to fear for his life right now.

The other’s came closer and closer and when they pulled up next to him, still driving faster than the speed limit and the windows were pulled down and Justin and Chengcheng saw that it didn’t matter anymore if Justin would get a bullet through someone’s head, so they looked at each other with softness in they eyes.

Justin was still kneeling on the seat, but turned to Chengcheng now and when Chengcheng grabbed his hand, the other one still on the steering wheel, he didn’t refuse. His eyes seemed full of sparkle, not dull and dim anymore and Chengcheng had missed this Justin and at that moment the world seemed to freeze. “I love you, forever”, he whispered into the deadly silence and smiled.

“Love you too, forever”, Justin squeezed his hand softly and smiled back at him. “Together til’ we die”.

The bullets almost simultaneously shot through their heads and only seconds later their seats were perforated with holes and their eyes were closed forever, together until the end.


End file.
